The present invention relates to a turf board for simulating snowboarding. More specifically, the present invention provides a turf board having specialized suspension and wheels for use on vegetated or otherwise snowless terrain.
The sport of snowboarding has achieved immense popularity over the past several years. Similar to downhill skiing, snowboarding typically takes place at a downhill ski slope, with the "snowboarder" riding or otherwise maneuvering the snowboard down a snow-covered hill. A standard snowboard includes a single platform to which two bindings are attached. The platform is normally made from fiberglass reenforced plastic and is customized in size and shape. These shapes can include sharp edges to effectuate turns, and a curvature of some type on the bottom of the platform to provide a smooth ride.
Snowboarding is a winter sport unique unto itself in that both feet of the snowboarder are held on a single board, as opposed to two individual skis. However, snowboarding does have one key similarity with downhill skiing. Namely, both snowboarding and skiing require snow. The standard snowboard has a basically flat bottom which will not slide on a rough surface. Therefore, a snowboarder is unable to practice or simulate snowboarding in the summer time or at locations where there is no snow.
Skateboards are somewhat similar to snowboards in that a user places both feet on a single platform. A standard skateboard includes two sets of wheels attached to the bottom of the platform. The user simply propels the platform so that the wheels ride along a sidewalk or other hard surface. Therefore, it may, at first glance, appear as though a standard skateboard could be ridden down an uncovered hill so that snowboarding could be practiced without snow. However, the skateboard has many design constraints which prevents it from being a viable vehicle for snowboarding in the summer months.
A typical skateboard does not include bindings. Thus, when attempting to "ride" a skateboard down a hill, any slight loss of balance will cause the user to fall off. Further, hills, when not covered with snow, often include rough terrain, such as grass, sticks, small rocks, etc. The standard skateboard design cannot encounter these terrain obstacles without breaking down. For example, the wheel design of a skateboard is made for riding along a relatively smooth surface, such as a paved road. When the rough terrain of a turf covered hill is encountered, the skateboard wheel integrity will quickly deteriorate, resulting in severe damage to both the skateboard and possibly the rider. The same is true with respect to the suspension system. The normal skateboard simply bolts a central bracket of the wheel assembly to the platform with little thought to suspension. If a user were to ride a skateboard down a turf covered hill, any obstacles encountered would transfer a force or "jolt" to the rider, likely causing him or her to fall. Finally, the skateboard platform is normally low to the ground due to a low wheel height. As a result, the platform would often run directly into many obstacles, once again causing a fall.
Thus, because avid snowboarders desire to practice their skills in the summer time or at locations where there is no snow, a need exists for a turf board which is specially designed to handle the harsh terrain of a turf covered hill, thus simulating snowboarding.